Love can find ways
by Rocket elite 101
Summary: Hiccup and astrids daughter Lizzie finds a boy that she thinks is the one for her.M for bad language and sexual themes enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers and others Im honored to have people read this if u like it I will keep up hate it delete it on to the to the story **

**p.s don't own httyd don't sue me plz**

**lizzie point of view**

****hello this is berk my name is Lizzie Liz for short people say I'm the prettiest girl on berk I have a dragon named darkness shes toothless daughter my dads dragon is toothless my moms is stormfly ,my mom is astrid you know her right? my dads the chief of my tribe I'm 15 my mom is bugging me to get a boyfriend she try's to get me one but I refuse my brother Kerrton is annoying he is 14 he thinks he is better then me I have my dads body form but my mothers muscle. My mom is always telling me to use her beauty she gave me I almost forgot I'm blond with green eyes i sound alot like mother when she was my age .boys are always trying to be my suiter like for example, ruffnuts and fishlegs son boulder is in love with me my cousin sliva trys to woo a boy that i like its annoying,but I like a guy with grey eyes what ? its my thing I like that here is me now...

line break ##

im flying on my dragon darkness she's a nice girl piss her off yea... Good luck to you on that anyway I was flying in miday like noon blowing off steam until I see this human like shape in the water i wonder who it is maybe its a raider... I thought .I think wait its a boy looks my age flooting on a piece of wood I tell darkness to pick him up she does , she puts him down on the grass ground in the forest this boy has alot of cuts and bruses i say,he is cute i say to myself I feintly hear voices sounds, like my friends oh my god slvia yells she and the rest of them run to me and the boy... what happened rocko asks,rocko is the son of tuffnut my dads friend ... we have to take him to your dads. the healer is gone for the month

line break ##

Astrids pov

i was in the kitchen when I heard door slam open I saw Liz carrying a boy , what's wrong ? I ask then I see the boy is hurt set him here I point to the couch ... Then I begin to heal the boy...

line break##

patricks pov

a week later I open my eyes I get up coughing I see a pretty blond sitting a chair next to me asleep hey your awake she says I say yea... Im Patrick by the way...she has that face that says she wants to know more about me I like that name she says I get up and try to go but she stops me and says before you go I want you to meet some friends of mine and stay for awhile on berk I say ok...

**that's it for now like it hate it Give me your opinion laters peace out**


	2. Chapter 2 love and hate

**Hello again readers I thank you for the views not what I was expecting special thanks to ami thanks reviews like that keep me in game . I Dont own httyd plz don't sew me on to it **

its been 2 weeks since Patrick had been on berk,Patrick never really talked much to anyone because he missed his dragon alot his dragons name is swift he is lightfury it's today he will try and find him soon ...

line break ##

Patricks pov

hello patty nice to meet you we diden't have a chance too talk silva says outloud trying to suduce me silva has long hair like her mother like to her upper back same hair color as me I have medium dark brown hair glasses my dad gave me since I was 15 I'm 16 now off topic here I'm what you call a ''hiccup'' what is there a problem here I thought so... just yanking your chain on To the world now. silva is in love with me so is lily boulders sister lily is a smart girl just like her father fishlegs every girl on berk likes me but I have a dark past I'm not proud of at all I'm alvins grandson it sucks and alvin died a year ago from a heart attack thank the gods theirs a ball coming up to celebrate growing population on berk.I don't know why don't ask every girl on berk try's to ask me out but I'm not interested .Ruth is my full name they just call me Patrick the ruthless ... I have grey eyes by the way..

Line break##

so... Does patty have a date or do I have to fill the slot silva says don't call me patty I say oh he talks lily says silva is in front of me and lily is next to me i get up and leave To go to my house gave me ...

line break##

hiccups pov

I walk in my house with a pout on my face whats wrong ? Astrids asks I say liz doesn't have a date for the ball ,while sitting on the couch astrid climbs on top of me and kisses me what about patrick i always catch Liz looking at him alot no astrid he can't date my little prized girl he has a secret that boy I don't trust him I do astrid says just give him a chance she also says .. fine I say

line break##

liz pov

i knocked on Patrick's door he answered he said come in you look beautiful as ever he says I blush thanks , wow He's cute I say in my head would like to spend two to three weeks with me and the others on another island he says sure ...

Line break ## at the docks next day

Patrick's pov

i get on the back of darkness were we waved to liz parents take care of my girl astrid yells to my arms around Liz and we took off with the other teens behind ous silva with a monsterous nightmare lily and boulder both have nadders rocko and bocko have a zippleback so... were are we going there Liz points ...

line break ## night time

we are all sitting at a camp fire me and Liz on a log Lily and boulder on another rocko bocko on another across from ous and and silva on a log alone.

How about we play truth or dare lily suggests we all nod she says I dare Patrick to take off his shirt,I say what ? Just do it she says I take it off showing a six pack and developed muscle the girls giggle I dare boulder to bother fireblast ( silva's dragon ) he does he gets burned boulder dares oi dare liz to take of her shirt she does I cover my eyes but I look anyway it shows d cup breasts under a breast strap you guys are pervs she says I leave to go for a walk I put my shirt on and go...

later that evening I was sleeping in my tent when I felt a somone on top of me but I felt a kiss on My lips soon after


	3. Chapter 3 we left to start a new life

**Hi guys this one is with the girls anyway on to it by the way still little pat too... also I also need oc's for future chapters .**

its been a week since Patrick and Lizzie have been a couple but kept it a secret for awhile only to their friends liz had to tell them now...

Liz pov

in the middle of their sleep over liz blurts out I'm Patrick's girlfriend alot of gasps and giggles coming from the girl I knew you liked him lily says while giggling he is a good kisser liz blurts out more giggles come out;good job couz silva says

NEXT MORNING

mom I sorta... Fucked Patrick you did what?! she yells don't tell dad plz fine don't do it again she says now run along Hun she also says

few hours Later...

Patrick's pov

thats the plan I say confused liz nods ok we leave tomorrow at dawn got it I nod

next day...

I get on the back of darkness behind Liz we take off few hours later we landed near this big house I built a few days ago

what do think I ask its nice she says I told her all about the house and the stables in the back of the house I built a couple of rooms for guests and one for yo... I was cut off you don't like me sleeping with you pat? She asks ahh... Its up to you ... I was cut off by her kissing me on the lips I warped my arms around her waist and her arm around my neck she deepened the kiss until we broke for air we went in the master bed room upstairs she pushed me on the bed and kissed me I put my glasses on the table and stopped and went to bed with darkness in the next room ...

Next morning

I open my eyes to feel someones arm and leg around me and just slept with I sit up and I feel someone's arm around my waist me and kissed me on the cheek and put her head on my shoulder she says good morning I say good morning beautiful I kiss her on the lips she smiles when I break the kiss ...

**sorry that was short the next one will be longer promise really I need oc's for the next chapter pm me a tell me it or write it in the reviews not all will be used peace out**


	4. Chapter 4 jealous much?

**Hi like promised a new chapter so... This will be a bit weird and drama based chapter **

its been a month since the couple been together and pat found his dragon swift,Patrick went to the daily healer to get his arm checked from darkness hurting him he went to nearby village to get healed Liz was sorry for it he forgave her...

Patrick pov

I went strait In and was greeted by a girl my age whats the problem traveler ? She asks I show her my arm and she gasps and giggles at me she points to tell me to sit the girl had black hair very pretty girl but I'm taken she asks,who my parents are? i say I don't know she says who's yours I ask just my mom her name is heather cool I say as she wraps the bandage she kisses me on the cheek write me sometime if you wanna talk Patrick .I get and leave to to go home hiding the bandage

line break##

Lizzie's pov

I was feeding darkness and swift when I see Patrick I walk To him and kiss him on the cheek hi honey I say he says hey whats that on your arm he shows me it i get annoyed you know ... And why is their lipstick on your cheek; I don't know he says do I have to beat this girl up please don't he says if you do your dad is gunna know that we are here liz he says how do you know that? I ask well ... He rubs the back of his head , the girl Who kissed me her mother is heather which she is your dads friend which she would tell your dad we are here which he would kill me he says scared I'm right here I will always protect my man I say bravely getting two Inches from his face he blushes I kiss him on the lips to show him he is mine

patrick pov

she owns me I respect that I like it to we fall to the ground Liz on top of me, she deepens the kiss with darkness and swift

**sorry just uploading this next one is a few later it's 6 years later actually so... If you guys want your oc,s in this last chance name gender personality that's it for now peace **


End file.
